choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambert
Lambert is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 2 and a half days before the events at Kusba. Appearance As a human Lambert's face is fixed in a permanent scowl. He has a heavy brow, a square jawline, and thick lips down-turned at the corners. His hair is a shade of white tinged with blue, cropped short and a little curly, and the light color contrasts with the darker shade of his skin. His eyebrows are also the same white, but any other facial hair he grows in will be black. Original clothes The clothing he woke up in is vaguely reminiscent of rocker fashion, with a white leather jacket fitted closely to his wide build. The jacket sports rectangular patches on the arms that resemble the holes on his other form, and on each shoulder sits a decorative black spiked stud. His undershirt is black and tucked into his light grey jeans. The pants are fitted at the waist and held by a black belt with a diamond-shaped buckle (which looks a little like a Glalie's mouth) though they get looser around his feet. Rips are present in the denim, revealing a black fabric underneath. His boots are covered in black and white spike studs, and similar studs can be found along his cuffs and his pockets. As a Pokémon This Glalie is a bit heavier and a bit larger than the Pokédex-listed average, and also a shade or two whiter. Backstory "I wish… to become the very best." Lambert hadn't considered the path of professional battling until his mid-twenties. Prior to that, his well-off parents sent him to trainer school but he had only battled casually; after graduation, he took up a few miscellaneous jobs around the Hoenn region to earn a little cash and hopefully find out what he really wanted to do. During his few years as a sailor, Lambert decided that he liked traveling the region and the sense of adventure it offered, but he wasn't too keen on simply drifting around the world for the rest of his life. The wild Pokémon roaming the lands and overeager kids looking for a battle have forced him to develop a reliable team, and the next logical step was to begin challenging gyms. Perhaps it was because he didn't fight strategically enough, or his conditioning wasn't adequate, but Lambert found that he had many more defeats than he had wins. Children twelve and thirteen were effortlessly beating him, and that fact puzzled him. School was no substitute for practical experience when it came to this field, it seemed, and while Lambert had six badges under his belt -- some of which he had to try several times to get -- a growing sense of inadequacy arose within him. The shapeless and shifting mass appeared with a proposal. It has been about two and a half days since he woke up near a new city, with no recollection of how he got there, or anything at all. Only a vague recollection of the rules of the contract, and the awareness that he was somehow different. He had only shifted once on accident when he first woke up in the wilderness, and has been actively trying to prevent it from happening; however, other than having water freeze if he holds it in his mouth too long, he currently has moderate control over his ice powers. Personality Silent and reserved, Lambert is someone who seeks a level of understanding that cannot be conveyed through mere words and orders. He does not feel the need to speak nor express his own thoughts or emotions, which makes him an enigma to many. Most people leave him alone. He is okay with that. Lambert is a focused individual with a resolve of steel and an unhealthy drive for self-improvement. It is difficult to anger him -- though pain and betrayal can leave lasting grudges -- and even harder to change his mind after he has his sights set on something. Team Qrow Qrow is a male Honchkrow. He has a Quirky nature, the ability Super Luck, and the moves Fly, Tailwind, Thief, and Confuse Ray. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC